Days of our Lives
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles which will centre mainly around Wing, Dai Atlas and Axe.
1. Strays

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Crack, Dai Atlas really needs a customs department for New Crystal City, either that or he needs to check what Wing brings home every time he returns from his jaunts to the surface... Axe is amused. In my head Dai Atlas is Wing's creator. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Dai Atlas heaved a frustrated sigh, leaning back in his Grand Council seat bringing a servo up to rub at his ruby optics in aggravation, muttering choice curses at the collected young knights of the Circle, all five of them sporting grime and a colourful purple sticky substance, splattered liberally all over their frames.<p>

"What's the damage this time?" Axe asked, his brilliant azure optics twinkling as he strode into the Council chamber at the behest of Dai Atlas, who had given him a brief download of the events that had taken place that cycle while he had been out scouting some underground tunnels.

"Wing decided to bring back a plant from the surface when he went out on one of his unauthorised jaunts." Dai Atlas said lowly, glaring at his creation that was having the decency to look sheepish, his friends that had gathered around him nudging him with snickers of amusement. "The said desert plant then decided to unearth itself from its vase and run amok in the citadel, we have no casualties other than a thoroughly chewed table in the Rec-Room and the five messy immature mechlings you see before you, who saw fit to prod it with their swords when it had a negative reaction to the energon somebody threw at it."

Axe gave a bark of laughter as he walked past the oddly fresh smelling group of knights covered in alien plant innards, jogging up the steps to slouch in his chair by his ancient friend. "Verdict?" he asked gleefully as the group groaned from below them, Wing ducking his head in a wince.

"Once they have cleaned up the Rec-Room and washed, they can clean the armoury. Walls and all." Dai Atlas said with a sigh shaking his helm, waving the group away with a calm sweep of his servo. "Wing. Stay where you are."

The compact jet grimaced, his ornately folded wings drooping slightly as his friends left him standing at the centre of the circular council chamber, the other knights patting Wing's shoulders in sympathy as they wandered off to do their designated punishment, a few of them grabbing some of the goo off their frames and tossing it at each other.

The Leader of the Circle of Light sighed heavily as the door to the chambers hissed shut, "Wing, we've talked about this…"

"But Sire…" Wing interrupted, his gold optics flared passionately "I swear I didn't know it was capable of walking around. I thought it was a normal desert flower. I would never intentionally put this city in danger."

The much larger mech looked down upon his offspring with tired garnet optics. "I am well aware you have the best intentions, but can you please stop bringing back anything and everything you find on the surface? The image captures you have milling around I'm fine with, actual life forms I draw the line at. I trust you remember what happened the last time you and your little group of friends tried to integrate that organic bird creature into our culture?"

The purple covered jet cringed. He had secretly hoped his Sire wouldn't have brought up the last incident that had mutated in the darkness of the underground city's night, the cute little ball of fluff shedding its adorable disguise, moulting into a giant flying terror that had nearly bitten off Dai Atlas' helm. The creature had eventually met its end on Dai Atlas' Great Sword, the giant blade carving the organic cleanly in half with a lightning bolt of energy. Wing and his friends had been on clean up detail for nearly a vorn as punishment under the watchful gaze of an amused Axe…

"I'm sorry Sire." Wing said looking miserable in his grimy state, a far cry from the brilliant white and red flashed mech that would proudly walk among them.

Deciding to pity his creation, Dai Atlas shook his helm, "Very well Wing, just note that this is the last time I want to hear of anything you take back from the surface. Now go and see to your punishment like your fellows."

"Yes, sir." The compact jet said crisply swiftly exiting the room, his wings perked at the relatively light punishment as Axe chuckled when Dai Atlas sunk back into his chair with a grumble covering his optics with a servo.

"Aww, you two are so alike it's scary."

"Don't you start." The Leader of the underground city snapped, a ruby optic flaring through slightly parted fingers.

"All I'm saying is father like son." Axe shrugged with a broad grin, "I seem to remember you and me doing something similar back in our youngling days. Or should I delete the memory file labelled 'Dai Atlas Vs Mutant Plant from the Labs'?"

"It's not just the plants and creatures, Axe." Dai Atlas said scrubbing his faceplate with his servo, "It's the unauthorised trips, the shut off communication link... And yes, delete that file before I get the medics to do it."

"Come on Atlas." Axe chuckled thumping his friend on the shoulder, "Stop being such a coddling femme, Wing's a grown mech now, he's learned his lesson, he won't do it again."

_**==Several Orns Later=== **_

"He won't do it again huh?" Dai Atlas growled as the Council began to gather, Axe slotting into his chair with a wince.

"Ah. I was hoping you would forget that statement…" Axe mumbled in reply fiddling with a note taking stylus.

"This goes far beyond native plants and lifeforms." Dai Atlas snarled to himself, his optics glowing a fierce ruby. "He brought back an outsider. He brought back… a _Decepticon_!"


	2. Old Wounds Heal

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Yet another pairing I seem to have picked up from absolutely nowhere... -_-

Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Axe sighed leaning against the doorframe of the Training Room, watching Dai Atlas flow through some complex advanced forms with two of his more favoured blades that usually took pride of place upon the servo carved rack on the walls. He was tempted to join in himself, his sword work having become slightly rusty in recent vorns having discarded his old blades in favour of his mighty axe.<p>

"You're straining yourself too hard." Axe commented walking into the grand domed room as his Leader paused to wince over an old wound that usually played up every few vorns, a joint that had been shoddily repaired in the heat and fires of battle, prevented from getting properly fixed as Dai Atlas' self repair systems had fixed the main energon lines in place curled around the joint.

The dark blue mech grunted in aggravation as Axe gripped his shoulder, his other servo reaching to tug the jets wrist, persuading him to gently discard the blade. His ruby optics flickered up to match gazes with Axe's glimmering bright optics. The leader of the Circle of Light's resolve crumbling, and he swayed to lean heavily onto the broad ground frame that smiled softly at his submissive gesture.

Axe sighed as his friend did, being sure to avoid the majestic gold helm horns as the large jet buried his faceplate into the crook of Axe's neck cabling with a life weary ex-vent, the ground frame holding him tight, sharing the slightly larger mechs worries and weighted burden. "Stop pushing yourself."

"What would I do without you Axe?" Dai Atlas muttered with a dark chuckle in reply as Axe activated the codes of the door to the training room, locking it, preventing any of the other knights from entering unless there was an emergency.

The deep purple mech chuckled sorrowfully guiding his Leader to the viewing benches scattered on the edges of the pitch, kneeling before him, cupping Dai Atlas' cheek plating, stroking the smooth slightly cold metal tenderly with a thumb as they stared into each other's optics each captivated by either burning ruby magma, or swirling bluebell ocean that shone, captured behind optic glass.

As if attracted by a magnet, or some organic invertebrate to a naked flame, their thoughts blank as they leaned closer to each other, their olfactory sensors brushing slightly when Axe tiled his head slightly, their lip plates brushing in the faintest of kisses, the tingle of an electric shock flickering through their systems as a spark zipped between them.

Axe jumped, prevented from leaning away as Dai Atlas' optics flared in surprise and his servos shot out to tightly grip the ground mech's shoulder struts on instinct. The deep purple mech coughed downwards in embarrassment, looking down at the floor as his faceplate flushed with energon in a blush when Dai Atlas withdrew his servos as if he had been burned, both mechs looking away awkwardly as they both rose to their pedes.

"I…" Axe tried to voice, his usual throaty rumble coming out as a strained grumble of static as they set about rectifying the room for the next user, replacing the swords Dai Atlas had practiced with on the walls, in the ornate brackets, their fingers brushing accidently as they secured the swords.

"Think nothing of it Axe." Dai Atlas said, his voice sharp as if to bury the moment that had just transpired between them that almost had them crossing the line between the closest of friends to lovers, as they came to the doors of the Training Room, his grand tri horned helm gleaming brightly in the beams of artificial lighting as Axe typed in the release codes of the door.

In a rare moment of impulse and affection as the doors began to reel open with a frustrated hiss, Dai Atlas smiled at his old friend, patting the flustered looking mech on the shoulder strut, the blue opticked mech clearly trying to keep himself in check from disgracing himself in front of his Leader. "Thank you for caring, Axe, but just give me time, it is all I ask…"

The deep purple mech smiled giving Dai Atlas a playful shove with his shoulder strut as the doors fully retreated into their slots, revealing Wing chatting enthusiastically to the newcomer Drift as they waited for the Training Room to become vacant, the recently repaired outsider scowling at Axe as Wing greeted him warmly. "No worries, you have your plate full with Wing and his new Decepticon friend." He chuckled to the thinly smiling Dai Atlas, teasingly patting Wing on the helm as he walked off into the bowels of the Knight's Citadel for his shift on the scanners.


	3. Remember the Time

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers!

Please R&R

(Another Dai Atlas/Axe drabble, though the idea that Wing is their creation belongs to Gatekat. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Drift, having been tossed onto his aft once more by the smug looking Wing; sulkily stayed in one place, scowling at the silver floor as his equilibrium chip tried to defrag itself so he didn't topple over again when he tried to charge his red smudged keeper. "Show off," he grumbled rising his new blue optics to the innocently glowing ones of the jet as the mech danced out of his swiping grip with a grin, the admittedly beautiful jet's ornate and complex wings flaring out in cocky pride.<p>

"I had good teachers." The jet smiled maddeningly, earning a deep scowl from the outsider as he lunging to his feet at his smug warden.

_**===Main Control Room=Dai Atlas' Office=== **_

"You're worrying too much Dai." Axe said casually, always popping up apparently from nowhere to startle the Circle of Light leader as he sat contemplating the images of Wing and the Decepticon sparring in the training rooms, allowing himself a smug smile whenever the Decepticon hit the floor. Axe had indeed taught Wing incredibly well in ground based combat.

"You really need to stop doing that." The larger mech huffed, turning to give the grinning dark purple mech a healthy glare that sent most Knights running with their figurative tails between their legs.

"You should be used to it by now." Axe commented smugly, resting his elbows on the back of the chair, supporting his helm with a servo as he peered over his mate's shoulder to watch the live feed as the outsider, designated Drift, visited the floor again courtesy of their sparkling. "Are Wing's training sessions with the Decepticon ringing any bells in that ancient processor of yours?" the ground based mech asked, cheekily tapping Dai Atlas between the horns.

"If you are referring to our sparring matches when we were Wing's age, no, no I don't." Dai Atlas retorted, raising a servo and smacking his mate's fingers away from the annoying pattern Axe was tapping on his shoulder plating.

"Really?" Axe asked in feigned surprise, leaning more heavily on the chair which tilted back slightly, earning a startled huff of atmosphere from Dai Atlas at the uncertainy of maybe falling onto his back. "Because I recall I tossed your sorry aft around the pitch much like Wing is doing to Drift." The smaller mech whispered into his bonded's audio with a low purr.

"Don't you have training to do?" the jet asked his ground based mate who chuckled at the blatant change of subject.

"Dart had to reschedule." Axe shrugged slipping into an empty chair, "Something about Sprocket and a date."

"Finally," Dai Atlas snorted in exasperation, "Do you know how many subtle 'How did you get Axe to go out with you?' questions I got from Sprocket that tournament last decacycle?"

"Ahh, I remember that as if it were only last recharge cycle." Axe said wistfully leaning back in his chair as other knights began to mill around waiting for the shift change outside of Dai Atlas' office. "It was a good orn when I shot you out of the sky…"


	4. Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(1st Part of a writing rampage I went on last night when I couldn't access the internet T_T Enjoy!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>===Cybertron= Vorns before the Great War=== <strong>_

"Come and fly with us Carrier!" Wing chirred in ecstatic joy, dropping from the sky into Axe's arms as he folded away his ornately designed wings that sprouted blue fire as Dai Atlas helped him to fly out of the specially designed balcony in the Towers of Altihex. The fledgling jet purred as Axe chuckled happily, rubbing his sparkling's helm affectionately as Dai Atlas descended onto the platform, greeting his mate with a simple content sigh of his vents. "Sire, why can't Carrier fly with us?"

Axe gave his ruby opticked mate a warm glance as he offered his creation an answer, "I don't have beautiful wings like you do Wing. So I need to stay on the ground."

"That's not fair." The youngling pouted, his rare golden optics flaring at the seeming injustice as both of his parents chuckled upon the balcony in the rare sight of a real sunset on the surface of Cybertron as it went on its orbit, a rare travelling star crossing its path. "Carrier should come flying too!" Wing declared, reaching up to grab his Carrier's faceplate and nuzzle an audio flare against Axe's yellow helm crest. "I think you'd have really nice wings!"

Axe chuckled softly kissing his adored creation on his audio flare, the mainly white mini jet giggling as his giant dark purple creator set him down onto his dainty pedes on the tiled floor of the balcony, before trotting off into the extravagant apartment, his attention captured by his scores of toys scattered over the sofa within, leaving his creators bathed in the light of the fading star that was close enough to Cybertron to act like a sun.

Smiling Dai Atlas pulled his startled bonded into an embrace sharing his frame heat that had jumped up several degrees flying around after an excitable Wing, "So how did Wing do?"

"He'll be a very good flier." Dai Atlas said leaning forward to steal a kiss from his bondmate, who looked back into the apartment as he heard their sparkling tumble some building blocks from his imaginary fort, bouncing from the sofa with an excited squeal, his servos clutching his favourite turbo-eagle toy trying to make it fly. "He's already very fast."

Axe laughed, tucking his helm into Dai Atlas' shoulder strut with a content sigh, "Sorry Dai, it just means you're getting old."

The large blue jet snorted in denial, "Not likely. Let's go in before the star's light disappears, I heard it'll get cold."

Axe smiled entering the apartment, joining Wing on the sofa, the youngling bouncing into the dark purple mech's lap with a data-pad, his golden optics wide and pleading for Axe to play with him, leaving Dai atlas to lock up the balcony. "You're getting a bit big for this Wing." Axe chuckled, enveloping his growing sparkling in his arms as the young jet snuggled into him and held the data-pad along with his carrier. "So what story would you like this orn?"

"I want to design some wings for you Carrier!" the red splashed jet chirped innocently, whipping out the stylus from the holder on the pad and crudely beginning to draw Axe's imaginary wings.

_**===New Crystal City= Decacycles before Drift Arrives=== **_

"Come on Carrier!" Wing chirred with a teasing grin, hovering beside his Sire as they tried some sparring in the air, the ground based Axe watching them from the middle of the training pitch with a fond smile, "Come flying with us."

"Not on your spark." The dark plated mech snorted as even Dai Atlas smiled at the old inside joke between the three of them, "I don't want to get dropped by your Sire again."

"I said I was sorry." Dai Atlas rumbled pushing Wing back with a chuckle as the younger mech rushed in for a quick strike before the large Triple Changer went on the offensive, forcing Wing towards the ground where Axe grabbed his ankle strut and tossed him to the floor, making their sparkling yelp in surprise.

"Besides," Axe grinned down at his sparkling that grumbled something about 'Cheating Carriers' as he rose up onto his elbows, his blue plasma blades off to one side from where Wing had let them go by accident. "Why do I need to be in the air when I can kick your aft on the ground?"


	5. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(2nd Part of a writing rampage I went on last night when I couldn't access the internet. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>It was the eve of Wing's deactivation and he found his mate brooding in the Citadel's highest spot, a balcony overlooking the main gates and the vast expanse of desert below. It had been one of Wing's favourite places to come when he was brooding, as rare as that fleeting mood had been for their spritely creation.<p>

The dark purple mech looked black in the moonlight of the planet's surface, pale beams of silver glancing off polished midnight that dazzled the larger triple changer slightly as Axe watched the horizon as if Wing would pop up over a distant dune or cliff, looking guilty after returning from one of his unauthorised jaunts.

"Pining for him won't bring him back." Dai Atlas sighed shattering his mate's peace, the black tinted armour flared slightly and a subtle shiver ran through the axe wielding mech.

"I am as much at fault as you." Axe replied not turning to his mate who winced in remembrance of the decision that cost them their creation's life.

"You couldn't have known Axe..." Dai Atlas tried to reason as narrowed blue optics suddenly pinned him to his stance, his sentence trailing off as the ground mech geared himself up for a rant that the mech had been holding in since their Creation's death at the hands of the Slave Trader Braid, whose body had been burned with venom and hatred with the scores of dead slavers that they recovered from the sands.

"I trained him in Ground based combat!" the mech snarled, the light from his optics lighting up his sliver faceplates, his gold helm crest glinting viciously in the dark, "I trained him to fight and defend with every weapon I knew _but_ the Spear! 'For what Spear could reach a Flier?' you said!"

The blue mech sighed as his mate's turmoil was broadcast wildly through their bond, the denial, hurt and sheer guilt Axe felt at Wing's deactivation made his own armour rattle in sympathy and mirrored sorrow. "Axe…"

"Why did I let you talk me out of it?" Axe suddenly rounded on him, his fists clenching at his sides, almost as if he were itching to draw his favoured axe from his back which loomed over his shoulder like a dark promise of violence. "If you had at least let me teach him how to defend he would still be here!"

Dai Atlas had been proud to have a jet alternate mode until this eve, having inherited the pride that came with being able to soar over the ground stricken mechs from his own creators who had long faded into the obscurity of time. It was one of his downfalls as a parent, convincing his mate and child, who had been a fellow flier, who adored ground mech sword play over aerial duels that no spear could ever be ranged enough to hit a jet. The thought made him give a choked noise, somewhere between a grieving keen and a guilty wail. Axe, sensing his mate was taking the brunt of his guilt and anger turned away, his clenched fist slamming down on the railing, firmly denting the ornately crafted railing. "Axe…"

"I don't want to talk to you right now." The dark purple, almost black mech snapped, his vocaliser hissing with barely restrained pain.

The triple changer didn't back down, taking steady steps towards his grieving mate, opening his arms and enveloping Axe in an embrace, his mate turning to strike him. His chest and shoulder armour assaulted with the grey fists of the ground mech as the dark coloured mech's vocaliser hissed and crackled with sobs.

Such a pity, he sighed as he tucked Axe's helm under his chin holding him secure as the mech broke down, keening for their child and clutching at his shoulders, such a pity we cannot shed tears…


	6. Getting Old

Disclaimer: I don't own Trasnformers

Please R&R

(3rd part of a writing rampage (which spans across most of my multichapter fics) I went on last night when I couldn't access the internet . Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Dai Atlas sighed as he carefully took a polishing cloth to his mate's back strut, being careful to avoid the new welds of a training session gone a tad haywire.<p>

Axe grit his denta with a quiet hiss of pleasure as the royal blue triple changer rubbed slowly, but firmly over the back of his hip plating, being careful to scrub a little lighter over a prominent scar that would never fade into memory, the plating having fused to the protoform beneath.

"Is this still troubling you?" Dai Atlas asked softly, removing the polish drenched cloth, running a cold finger down the odd repair weld pattern that was etched firmly into the ground based mechs back.

"Not as much as it was." Axe replied just as softly with a quiet chuckle, "Don't worry about it Dai."

The Leader of the Circle frowned, his fingers still gently tracing the almost vein like welds that had turned a bruised violet against the dark purple, almost black plating. Almost cruelly he pressed the centre of the scar, Axe jumping with a pained hiss like a scorned cat as the sensors that had grown awkwardly underneath the plating fired on. Blue optics, glittering a fierce fire threw a sour look over a shoulder strut as Dai Atlas concentrated on massaging the blemish on his mate's armour skin. "Was that really necessary?"

"Just admit when you are in pain you stubborn creature." Dai Atlas replied as Axe began to relax at the soothing pattern that the larger mech pressed into the area. "I still remember when you got this."

"It wasn't your fault." Axe said quietly as his mate began to resume his polishing, abandoning the scar and rubbing at a stubborn smudge on the centre of the smaller mech's backstrut where his axe and Great Sword would normally lie. "You weren't to know he'd turn on the Circle."

"The mech shot you in the back at point blank range with a scatter rifle." Dai Atlas said with an acidic hiss, his optics of magma flaring in outrage at the memory, which like Axe's scar would never fade into the obscurity of time.

"You got him for it though." Axe chuckled humourlessly, still leaning face down on their berth, his chin resting on his crossed servos in their quarters as Dai Atlas straddled the axe wielding mech's legs to help get those hard to reach places when detailing.

"I nearly lost you Axe." Dai Atlas said sliding closer to kiss the relaxing mech's shoulder armour, who gave a low purr in response, some looser parts of his plating vibrating. "It doesn't matter that I shattered his spark chamber with my sword. If the medic hadn't gotten to you when he did…"

"I would have bled out of enough energon to keep my pump running efficiently and I would have deactivated by the time I got to surgery." Axe interrupted grumpily at the reminder, letting his forehelm drop onto his folded arms as Dai Atlas hit one of his more sensitive sensor bundles on his ribs, nearly tossing the larger blue mech off his back when he progressed back to his hip and accidently hit the awkward sensitive scar again "I read the report; it's in the past Atlas. Leave it at that."

"Need I remind you that you were carrying Wing's spark at the time?" Dai Atlas said disapprovingly as Axe flipped himself over onto his back between the Triple Changer's legs as the Circle leader rose a little higher on his knee joints, reaching for the polish bottle that was sitting innocently on the berth-side table. "And I still don't know how he was formed by the way; I could have sworn we were more careful."

"Cyber-bull Slag." Axe snorted as Dai Atlas rolled his crimson optics, abandoning the cloth on the table when Axe refused to roll back over onto his back again. "He was probably formed after that cycle we tried role-playing."

"Whatever you say dear," Dai Atlas grumbled as he shuffled off of his mate, falling gracelessly to lie beside the dark mech who stuck out his glossa childishly at him, revelling in the peace.

Both were startled when their Communication Link's buzzed and Wing's cheerful voice chirped over the line, "If you two are done with that very loud 'Private Time' you traumatised me with last night, I'd like to remind you that some of us Knights have stuff to do today and that you old bots are both late for the Council meeting!"

"Cheeky little…" Dai Atlas huffed rolling up onto his pedes as Axe rose to secure his weapons to his back, chuckling in amusement when their creation cut the link without letting them respond.

"You're just cranky because he called you old." Axe smiled tugging fondly at one of Dai Atlas' three golden horns as he escaped their quarters, "And to be fair Dai. Our Wing has a valid point; you are getting on a bit. I could have sworn you creaked when you sparred with him yesterday!" With that the dark plated mech disappeared from view in a run as the Leader of the Circle of Light flared his wings in indignant outrage, muttering darkly as he followed his laughing mate down the corridor.

"Seriously, you forget to oil one fragging joint and everybody assumes you're ready for retirement…"


	7. Overenergised

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Can't really explain this drabble, only that I hardly remember writing it... I was that sleepy... (Also there is a random OC Knight) enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Growling, Dai Atlas stormed through the citadel, scattering the early bird Knights that dared to turn down the same corridor as the triple changer. "Axe!" he roared periodically, his enraged bellow echoing around the citadel. "Get back here you useless piece of cannon fodder!"<p>

Wing, creation of the Circle of Light's Leader Dai Atlas and its co-leader, Axe, groaned balancing precariously on the side of the berth, one wing flopped open and an arm dangling to the floor as he chirred, almost like he was snoring in his sleepy daze. "It's too early for this!" he moaned into the pillow, his optics lighting up with tired sun burnt gold light as Dai Atlas' voice rippled down the corridor.

"Tell that to Dai Atlas." His temporary room-mate grumbled, a fellow Knight and flier of black obsidian with bright violet highlights, designated Sprocket who had crashed on the jet's couch for the recharge cycle after a night on the town. "Primus! Does he have to be that loud?" the slightly younger mech whined, dragging his thermal blanket up over his helm and trying to go back into recharge.

"Carrier has probably done something silly." Wing chirred, dimming his optics still talking to the pillow as he retracted his arm to lie back on the berth, stretching his flopped open wing before repeating the process with the other one that had stayed tucked close all recharge cycle. "He'd better not have painted Sire neon green again."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Sprocket replied lazily, his voice muffled by the thermal blanket. "Go see what he wants Wing."

"He wants to find my Carrier and potentially deactivate him." Wing snapped back dryly, "It's the same thing every single decacyle!"

Sprocket grunted unappreciatively, hunkering down into his space on the couch, "Fine, if you don't go see what he wants I'll go tell the council you take trips to the surface."

"And I'll tell my Sire that you bully me." Wing replied smugly earning a rude hand gesture from beneath the other jet's thermal blanket.

A thump at the door made the two Knights jump, both groaning as a familiar femme stumbled into the room looking flustered, giving Sprocket a warm smile as he waved, his thermal blanket still hanging from his helm. "Hey Dart." Sprocket said before flopping back onto his front, intent on returning to recharge this time as Wing finally rose from his berth in a stretch.

"Wing, you've got to rein in your creators." The femme huffed placing her hands on her hips as the ruby opticked Sprocket glared out at them from his blanket cave for being noisy. "I nearly had a spark attack this morning when Axe ran by me giggling like a sparkling!"

"Why does everybody say they're my problem?" Wing almost whined as he strapped his Great Sword to his back, sheathing his two electric blue lightning blades at his hips. "If anything I should be the one annoying them!"

"You do annoy them." Dart said stalking over to Sprocket's pile of blanket's and giving the mech a swift trip to the floor. "Sprocket! Get up you lazy glitch."

"But it's early!" the other whined at his femme partner who was performing a good impression of a looming Dai Atlas over him.

"I don't care if it's the middle of the recharge cycle." Dart grumbled fishing out one of Sprocket's pedes from the groaning pile on the floor and dragging him from the room, "We are going on patrol to escape this mad house."

"I'll send your Great Sword and Boomerang Blades up to the Control Room!" Wing called after his wailing friend as he was dragged off by a smugly smiling Dart. Chuckling in good humour, he jogged off in the direction of the Training Room's to find his creators and resolve whatever conflict they had started this time.

"Sire?" the red highlighted jet asked in shock as he saw Dai Atlas sitting sulking by the training pitch Axe was currently using, swinging his trusty axe around like the master he was. "What's going on?"

"Morning Wing!" Axe greeted, his deep purple plating flashing obsidian in the light as he flew through a kata. "How's my Fledgling today?"

"Why is he so chirpy?" Wing asked curiously, waving to his unusually happy carrier. "Last time I checked he hated mornings with a passion."

Dai Atlas, having sat brooding for a few moments longer offered his creation a sour look. "He drank the morning energon I looked out for myself. I put those energy nutrients- which are specific to my frame- the medics gave me in it. He was literally bouncing off the walls when I returned from speaking with one of the council members on the comm."

Wing winced. It was no secret that Axe was a terror when he was overcharged or even energised, his most famous prank, resulting from a drunken night out with some friends, resulted in Axe and co. literally painting some of the town red… "And he's calling me Fledgling. He hasn't used that nickname in vorns!"

"He's been babbling since he drunk my energon." Dai Atlas grumbled, wings twitching in annoyance, his vents gasping in a yawn as his creation sat beside him on the bench waiting for Axe to wear off the excess charge. "He's even frightened a few Knights into going out on their patrol's early."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Wing muttered shaking his helm in exasperation as Dai Atlas slowly dropped off into recharge while keeping an optic on the still chattering Axe, who was trying to get a response from the drone he was currently smashing to bits.

"Wing, could you watch your Carrier while I get a medic to calm him down?" Dai Atlas rumbled rising from his seat. "Please make sure he doesn't get out into the city, the citizens are still recovering from the trauma of last time he got out when he was overenergised…"


	8. Babysitting

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Thanks to Ultra Rodimus for giving me the 'Laser Pointer' prompt and letting me use Titanium, an OC from 'Hunters of the Light' and 'Honors Demands', Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Titanium's optic ridge twitched.<p>

The child chirred adorably in its recharge.

Axe looked exasperated.

"You want me to look after it?"

"Him," Axe quickly corrected, the little white and red bundle of parts cradled in his arms fussing slightly as the tiny youngling onlined his optics to see the silver and purple visage of an unfamiliar mech. "And it will only be for a few joors until I get Dai to the Medical Bay, he accidently flew into the wall chasing that mysterious little red dot again."

"Are you serious?" Titanium asked, tilting his helm in honest curiosity at the frustrated looking black mech that occupied his now squealing creation with his fingers to chew and nibble on. Titanium evilly cackled in the privacy of his processor that his theory on Laser pointers and tired triple changers worked. Thank Primus he had left that camera in his friend's apartment to catch all the action, it seemed his blackmail files would be gaining a brilliant new addition next time he returned from his comrade's apartment.

"I am." Axe said, his azure optics flaring in annoyance, suddenly forcing the little creation into the servos of the larger mech making the warrior squeak in a femme like manner, the mini jet squealing in happiness. "Now, instructions…" the black mech continued as Titanium tried to butt in on the Circle of Light Co-Leader's tirade. "He's already been fed, so you don't need to do anything there. He likes to climb things and jump from them, we think he might be trying to fly too early because the medic said he has overactive flight protocols, so I'd keep an optic on him if he starts crawling around and flares his wings. And Titanium?"

Having let his mind wander as Axe rambled on; the mech jumped when the black mech suddenly stamped a pede for attention. The sparkling currently cooing up at him from his arms, grabbed its tiny black toe plates and started rocking on the flat plains of the reluctant babysitter's armoured plating with chirrs and warbles of joy. Titanium didn't trust those adorably wide gold optics for a nanoclick, Axe' Creation certainly had his Carrier's deceptively innocent gaze. "Yes, Axe?" He gulped, snapping to attention when the smaller mech scowled at him, Primus, Carrier programming had really done a number on Axe's mellow nature.

"Look after my sparkling or I'll stuff your helm so far up your aft, you'll see your ceiling." The 'mommy' hissed dangerously, seeming to loom over Titanium despite the obvious height difference. "Well, have fun Wing; try not to get into too much trouble!" Axe suddenly cooed, his dark demeanour disappearing as he rubbed his giggling sparkling's helm gently before rushing off back to his apartment where Dai Atlas was probably unconscious on the floor after his duel with the wall.

"You know kid." He sighed, retreating back into his apartment, rolling his optics as he watched his friend's sparkling try to chew its own pedes with frustrated clicks, the mini jet's wings flaring out in annoyance. "I hope you give them hell when you're able to walk and fly."

Wing looked up at him with a bright curious look that screamed 'Hug me and you will become a slave to my cuteness!' so Titanium, reading way too much into the adorable sparkling's gaze, set the youngling on the floor in his living area on its aft before slouching onto his sofa, dutifully keeping an optic on the red splashed creation like Axe had told him to.

"Alright, ground rules." He rumbled to the startled little creature that stared around him with bright eager twin suns of gold. "No climbing, no jumping off things, no crying. Just sit there until your overprotective Carrier gets back from taking your Sire to the emergency room, I rather like my helm not up my aft."

The sparkling cooed, warbled and clicked at him, waving its servos energetically up and down almost as if it was a distressed cyber-chicken, chatting to itself in the language of the young. Its little wings flared outs, tiny puffs of smoke stuttering out from the thrusters on the child's back as it gave a frustrated cry. "Sorry kiddo, Axe said no flying." Titanium shrugged as the thing pouted before crawling under a side table to sulk.

Suddenly a small green dot appeared on the far wall, wavering slightly in place before zipping up and along the wall like a cyberfly that couldn't settle. The elder mech groaned, rubbing his optics as he saw the sparkling waving his other laser pointer that he had lost last orn, the little gold optics following the tantalising light as he waved it with a joyous shriek of laughter.

"Hmm." Titanium smiled devilishly, being careful not to watch the moving light for too long less he wanted to take on the wall like Dai Atlas had, (Warrior Programming was a curse that way) he went over to sit beside the side table the sparkling was sitting under as he waved the stick with both hands, the lights zipping in haphazard loops over his far wall. "How would you like to help me get a little revenge on your Creators, Wing?"

The little jet cooed at him with mischievous optics, his wings wiggling almost smugly as he showed the laser pointer to the large triple changer currently babysitting him.

"I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship Wing." Titanium said with a smug chuckle.

_**===Present Day= New Crystal City= Training Room One=== **_

"There it is again!" Dai Atlas shouted pointing to the pinpoint of green light that was dancing along the wall as he sparred with Axe, his creation and his visiting old friend, Titanium watching from the sidelines, "How the frag does it do that?"

As the giant blue triple changer went to chase the light and hopefully destroy it once and for all, his fingers scrabbling like claws on lino over the wall, Axe turned a disapproving glare onto the snickering Wing as Titanium doubled over laughing. "Wing as much as I like to watch your Sire run after a dot, now is not the time." The black mech rumbled in warning as the jet laughed softly, retracting his inbuilt laser pointer which doubled up as a sniper dot back into his arm.

"Sorry Carrier. Titanium insisted he had to see it before he left." Wing chirred with a smug air as Axe turned his disapproving glance onto the larger mech. "Sire falls for it every time."

"Titanium." Axe purred dangerously, his iconic axe leaning, gleaming and bright, on his shoulder as Dai Atlas finished cursing his luck he didn't catch the blasted light again. "Need I remind you of that lovely little threat I gave you back when you looked after Wing all those vorns ago?"

"Nope." The larger mech smiled innocently, rising from his seat and backing towards the door as the black mech advanced, "I wish you all the best mechs, but I really must dash, fights to be at, temperamental Carriers to avoid, you know the drill. Bye Little Blue!"

"Indeed. Goodbye Titanium, safe journey." Dai Atlas said suspiciously, scowling at the detested nickname Titanium had bestowed on him vorns ago, as Axe growled, lunging for the fleeing silver and purple triple changer. Wing cackled from the sidelines as the Circle Leader offered his sparkling a puzzled frown. "Do I even want to know?"

"It's best if you don't know." Wing agreed, his vents wheezing slightly in his hysterical amusement as they heard Titanium shout 'Axe! Please! I don't bend that wa-aahh!' from down the corridor accompanied by a violent crash and the startled cries of other Knights, the Leader of the Circle wincing as Axe replied with 'That's for corrupting my sparkling you fragger!' pondering the horrors his mate was inflicting on their old friend from the safety of Training Room One.


	9. Stalemate

Disclaimer: i don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(A theory on how Dai Atlas and Axe may have met, exact-geological-place-on-cybertron-wise it is very vague because they are both really old and I know zilch about their history bar the meaning of Dai Atlas' name in old cybertronian. enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"You do realise, that as soon as you push down with that blade, mine will go right into your spark chamber right?" the deep voice, wary and tinged with amusement made him growl devilishly, his ruby optics glaring down into bluebell ocean as the two of them lay entangled within a stalemate. His own blade held tight against vulnerable neck cabling while the enemy had his blade tapping innocently upon his chest plates, the infuriating taps of heated energon blade on his tough blue plating making him lean ever threateningly forward over the spy he had caught.<p>

"You are insufferably irritating, spy." The blue mech growled as neither mech took their blade away from the vulnerable positions.

"I live to please." The black mech snickered, smiling coyly up at the larger mech as he ran his knife up an invisible seam on the Triple Changer's chest. "Anyway, since we're stuck like lovers having a tryst until whoever's patrol unit turns up first or one of us looses concentration, I'll start the introductions shall I? Hi, my designation is Axe. What's yours?"

"Dai Atlas." He gruffly replied, leaning more of his weight on the gold highlighted mech's hips, where he straddled them, his grip still firm on the knife that was perilously close to slicing energon lines.

"Meaning 'God Map' in the old dialect, if I'm correct. Your creators Knights of Cybertron fans are they?" the black mech asked with an exasperated roll of his optics.

"They were firm believers, yes." Dai Atlas replied disapprovingly, "Anyway, what gives you the right to pick apart my designation, what kind of designation is 'Axe'?"

"Creator had a thing for weapons." The black mech shrugged into the dirt where he was pressed on his back, giving his hips a bit of a squirm where the heavier mech pinning him was cutting off energon flow. "Anyway, I earned the name when I crafted my first weapon, so there."

"Axe carries an axe. How cliché." Dai Atlas snorted, as he continued to warily watch the black mech's dagger that was now pressed into the seam of his chest plates, aiming directly for his spark.

The black mech beneath him stuck out his glossa in a sparkling like manner before the dark plated mech gave him a bored pout as the dawn a travelling star lit up the surface of Cybertron. "Jeez, what's taking them so long? I was only five breems ahead of my patrol."

"Please remember I didn't come alone either." Dai Atlas grumbled as they continued their stalemate.

Axe sighed, his dagger suddenly disappearing from his grip into his subspace, startling Dai Atlas into drawing a graze across the mech's throat cabling as he pushed away in bewilderment. "Let's just call this round a tie." The black mech suggested as the Triple Changer speared him with a questioning gaze, the dagger poised to strike like a startled cobra. "I've got to find my axe over there somewhere, crashing into you on a blind turn made me drop it."

Confused at the black mech's attitude, Dai Atlas nodded, flaring his wings for balance as he rose, distancing himself as the smaller mech rolled up to his pedes. "I'll see you around." Axe commented as he finally found his black handled axe, which gleamed wickedly in the light of the star that lit up the morning cycle as the mech magnetised it to his back strut. "We'll have to continue our little stalemate some other time to see who comes out on top." The blue opticked mech winked over his shoulder, before he drove off in a cloud of dust, leaving Dai Atlas chuckling softly to himself as his patrol turned up not a breem later.

Four Vorns later, after the rebellion had been crushed and the victors were choosing 'personal' trophies among the remaining captured mechs, Dai Atlas encountered Axe once more, leaning casually against the far wall of the victor's palace in Iacon, chained next to a panicky looking comrade.

"Hello Axe." He greeted as the blue optics twinkled mischievously at him in recognition, the black mech waving cheekily with a smug air about himself as Dai Atlas, intrigued and most certainly irritated by the black mech, bargained for Axe's release from the line of prisoners and into his custody as his 'personal servant'.

"I'm telling you now Axe." Dai Atlas grumbled, with narrowed optics, roughly poking the smaller mech in the chest plates, "You'd better be a good fighter, or else getting locked in a stalemate with you is going to lose its novelty very fast and you'll be going straight back into that line of prisoners."

"Oh don't worry, Dai." Axe smiled disarmingly back and giving a playful wink of his optic at the irritated looking Triple Changer as the blue mech grabbed the chain his servo cuffs were attached to from a servant mech and started dragging the black mech off towards the soldier training rooms. "I'll keep it interesting…"


	10. Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(Ultra Rodimus wrote most of this, I just tweaked bits and peices. Titanium and GoldenRod belong to Ultra Rodimus, Soar and Sprocket are mine.)

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of centuries since the last time Titanium had dared to set a pede into the boundaries of New Crystal City, having been keeping his distance after a run in with Axe in full overprotective carrier mode. Apparently letting the black mech's offspring to use a laser pointer on his Sire was considered 'corruption' and the appropriate retaliation, in Axe's processor, was to attempt to stuff Titanium's helm up his aft while it was still attached to his neck cabling.<p>

Nervously standing before the Knight's Citadel, earning nods or waves from other Knights as they wandered past, his mate giggled beside him. On this visit he had brought his new mate, a young, bright eyed golden armoured mech named GoldenRod. The mech was easy to get along with and had a spunky, cheerful nature, Wing was sure to adore him.

As he finally backed up and activated his 'courage' chip, he took the first few steps into the glimmering Citadel. Puffing up his armour as he sauntered over to Dai Atlas, he nodded with a smirk to the Circle of Light Leader before he cast a wary look to the lingering Axe that hovered beside his mate with a devilish, self satisfied smirk.

"Don't give my sparkling any new ideas and I won't kick your aft again." Axe purred as Dai Atlas shook his helm in amusement when Titanium huffed through his vents and crossed his arms glaring childishly as GoldenRod seemed to wander from his side, slipping around the corner in a bright flash of gold.

"The only Idea I ever gave was the sniper laser." Titanium retorted, "Not my fault he figured out another use for it. Anyway." He sighed, looking over at the smirking Dai Atlas who had entwined his servo with Axe's in a rare show of public affection. "I was wondering if you and I could have a spar later to see which one of us is rustier."

Dai Atlas chuckled, inclining his helm in a nod as their conversation was interrupted by a flicker of gold armour darting by. GoldenRod flashed his mate and the other larger mechs a slag-eating grin before he disappeared out of sight.

"That's never a good sign." Titanium sighed, shaking his helm, casting his optics to the ceiling as if asking some deity above for patience. At the Circle Leader's puzzled look, the older mech elaborated, "Goldie is an artist by nature, but he also has the streak of the prankster in him. That particular expression means he's either up to something or is about to do it. Judging by the speed he went by at, he's already victimised somebot."

In the background, there had been the exuberant chattering of the other Knights from farther down the corridor, most likely comparing shifts on the monitors or betting on who was going to trash who at the next tournament. However a sudden silence had descended over the citadel, catching the three elder mechs' attention. Three pairs of optics, one blue and two red turned in the direction of the Knight's Rec-Room as another mech stormed into sight.

From the size and outline, and the green gem that buzzed with agitated emerald energy in the hilt of the Great Sword, the mech coming toward them was the Knight named Soar. Otherwise, the mech was almost unrecognisable. The usually pure silver mech was covered in white fluff, organic feathers, from helm to pede. His helm spikes were flared in intense displeasure. White and yellow feathers, a particularly fetching shade of neon yellow that glowed in the dark, had been carefully plastered onto the said helm spikes. He looked like a huge organic avian.

And he looked utterly ridiculous.

From the expression on his faceplate, Soar, a usually prim and proper mech, was well aware of how he looked and was not at all happy about it.

"What in Primus' name…?" Axe stared, his blue optics widening in shock.

"That would explain what Goldie was grinning about." Titanium snickered under his breath, "He really outdid himself this time."

Soar glared at the giant mech, opening his mouth to demand where GoldenRod was. Instead of Soar's usual low timbre, what came out was a series of squawks, more animal than mech. Titanium gave Soar a bemused look, which only made the proverbial thunderstorm raging over Soar's helm to expand and balloon out. Turning on his heel strut, the jet stormed away.

Dai Atlas, Axe, and Titanium watched until Soar was out of sight. Then Titanium and Axe exchanged a glance before both of them cracked up. The Circle leader stood and watched the two, puzzled as Axe leaned against his mate for balance, laughing so hard his chassis hurt.

"Remind me to commend Goldie for that one," the black mech wheezed as Dai Atlas virtually held his mate up as the black mech buried his amusement in the Circle Leader's arm, when Wing and Sprocket ran by with incriminating pots of glue and bags of feathers that had GoldenRod's designation boldly broadcast across the front.

"If you find him before Soar does," Titanium gasped out, sliding down the wall. "Oh, Primus..."


	11. Reasurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Axe scowled, his sliver faceplate scrunched up in frustration as Wing smiled charmingly at him from across the board. "I swear you're cheating." The large mech grumbled as he moved his game piece forward two spaces only for the jet's to block.<p>

"I am not." The jet grinned back, proudly displaying Axe's large amount of captured tokens at the side of the board and smiling at his own meagre collection of tokens Axe had taken earlier. "I know all your tricks Carrier, Sire taught me all of them."

"Just so he could keep his moves a secret no doubt." Axe muttered sourly, mentally planning how to drop kick Dai Atlas off the highest point of the Knight's Citadel and land him in a hoop or, if possible, a blender.

"Probably." Wing smiled warmly as he moved closer to Axe's 'Prime' that was tucked safely away in a corner of the board. "Thanks for playing with me today though. Drift was driving me up the wall."

"Wing, I put up with your Sire every orn, he drives me up the wall and through the ceiling sometimes." Axe chuckled back as the Decepticon, known as 'Drift' to Wing and 'Pest' to everybody else made an indignant noise from where he sat scowling at them from a corner of the room.

"I am here you know," the now white mech snapped moodily as he flicked through a data-pad on some sword stances that Wing had loaned to him.

"And you're eavesdropping." Axe replied casually as he finally managed to chase another of Wing's pieces down and capture it.

Muttering something about 'stupid underground cowards' Drift went back to his pad as Axe levelled him a sharp glare that promised violence and a swift end on the end of his axe if the Decepticon stepped out of line once more.

His good mood souring, he let out a low curse as Wing took advantage of his distraction and finally killed his 'Prime' token. "Well played Fledgling." He rumbled, surprising himself by using Wing's old nickname he had bestowed on the young jet when he had been learning to fly.

Wing, obviously pleased with himself and the nickname, gave a chirr of fondness, his folded wings flaring happily.

"You haven't called me that in vorns." Wing grinned as he helped Axe pack away the ornate game board into one of the Rec-Room's cupboards.

"I'm allowed to be sentimental, I'm old." Axe chuckled back, flicking his creation on one of his audial flares, "Now go see to that Decepticon of yours and if you really need to, you can drop him off one of the citadel's balconies. Just remember the cleaning drones don't do their rounds until the recharge cycle if you aren't able to catch him in time."

That earned a squawk of protest from Drift in the corner of the room as Wing laughed, "Oh calm down Drift." The red highlighted jet grinned from audio to audio, "He's just teasing."

"Sure I am." Axe muttered as Wing led Drift off in the direction of the training pitches, leaving the large dark mech to find the space where he took out the game from, only to find out he was to short… again. "Oh, frag it all!" the large mech snarled belatedly remembering his creation firing on his thrusters to fetch their favourite game from the cupboard's tallest shelf.

As he strained on the tip of his pedes, the game was casually freed from his fingers and slotted up into its space by a familiar black servo connected to a blue arm.

"Atlas." Axe huffed, turning to face his mate that did his best impression of looming over the smaller black mech. "That's cheating."

Ruby optics stared down at him impassively before the Triple Changer spoke. "I saw you playing with Wing."

"Yes, he also mentioned that you were the one that taught him all my gaming moves." Axe said sourly with a pout. "And that Decepticon was…"

"Decepticon was what?" Dai Atlas snapped, his optics narrowing at his bondmate who stared neutrally back. "Is he hurting Wing?"

Axe actually laughed. "Dai, have you even seen them train together? I swear it's like me and you all over again. Drift hasn't even come close to putting a scratch on Wing, I feel quite sorry for him actually."

"Good." Dai Atlas rumbled crossing his arms, as Axe sighed, resting his servo on his mate's forearm.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?" Axe asked softly, his thumb making a soothing circle pattern on Dai Atlas' plating, the Triple Changer slowly relaxing into his mate's actions.

"They are beginning to doubt Wing's reasoning for keeping the Decepticon alive." Dai Atlas sighed, droping his helm to rest his forehelm against Axe's. "They are scared Axe. Primus, you'd of thought that it was the first time any of them had seen spilt energon when Wing brought him in."

The black mech sighed, "I was afraid that would happen. Drift isn't doing himself any favours either by rejecting everyone Wing tries to get him to socialise with."

"Even Dart and Sprocket?" Dai Atlas asked incredulously, both of those Knights were the most friendly in the Citadel bar Wing, how could the Decepticon even anger them?

"Drift insulted Dart's lightly armoured physique. Dart threw him into a wall." Axe snickered slightly, "Sprocket merely met them for afternoon energon, and he is indifferent about the whole thing, though he is quite wary of our guest."

The Leader of the Circle of Light sighed in exasperation, "And I'm guessing that you playing a game with Wing was our sparkling's way of trying to get you to like his 'guest'?"

"He's blatantly obvious that way." Axe nodded, tugging on Dai Atlas' wrist plating, leading them from the room. "Come on Dai, Wing's doing his best. Drift may be dangerous, but it's not as if he can get out to signal anybody with Wing trotting about after him, showing him the sights. There's nothing out on the surface but the Slavers, and look what they did to him in the first place." The black mech shrugged with a bright smile, "All is calm Dai, nothing to fear at all."


	12. Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(As I lurk around Deviantart quite a lot, I noticed alot of people doing Dragonformers stuff. Bouncy plot bunny in the corner shoved to the front, hence the Crystal City mechs have been turned into dragons. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Drift's optic ridge twitched.<p>

Wing chirred playfully, flexing his feathery wings, casting them out in a dazzling show of red tainted fluff as the compact dragon's tail coiled and lashed at the air.

"What are you doing?" the ex-battle dragon rumbled as Wing lowered his front half to the floor and wiggled his aft and tail like a happy turbo-dog.

"Playing." The mysterious and suspiciously bipolar dragon purred in reply, gouging out small trenches in the dirt with ivory claws, blue fire licking at his sharp denta as he gave him a dragon grin. "Don't you know how to play Drift?"

The white battle dragon stalked forward warily, his red optics warily watching the dragon as he mimicked his motions. "No, I don't play." He stated loftily, trying and failing to somehow not be enticed by the slim feather-winged dragon that giggled and 'chirruped' in front of him. "Playing is for the weak."

"I don't think so." The odd dragon purred, rising from his crouch to trot a wide circle around the 'Cave Visitor' who turned his angled head to watch him with a suspicious glint in his optics, giving a warning growl when Wing brushed his muzzle along a leathery folded wing, clasped tightly to his side. "Playing helps hatchlings learn how to hunt in the grand scheme of things."

"Another one of the New Crystal Mountain ideals is it?" Drift snapped, tail thumping on the ground in a tantrum, following Wing as he danced back to face him head on, his wings ruffling in a teasing manner, his white and ruby scales flashing with the reflected light of the crystals embedded in his private domain from under his fine coat of blinding ivory fur.

"Yep." Wing replied with a beaming grin, his fluffy, wing like, audio crests twitching back and forth.

Growling, Drift planted his aft on the floor, curling his tail about him, his talons raking into the dirt, as he turned his helm to be rid of an itch on his wing, content to ignore the playful dragon that currently played host to him. He supposed it served him right for poaching prey from the giant flock of dragons that lived within the Great Mountain. If it hadn't been for Wing, the exotic and only hatchling of the two Alpha Dragons, Drift would have met his end on the talons, teeth and fire of the mighty Dai Atlas, a giant, titan class dragon, Alpha of the Crystal Mountain dragons and a true legend among the populace of their homeworld.

So as of now, Drift owed the playful, cheery and, at times, irritatingly optimistic dragon his spark. "I know! I could show you the feeding grounds!" Wing exclaimed brightly, as Drift looking up from his grooming to see the cheery dragon flopped on his back in a sand pit a little away from him, legs pawing at the air as he rubbed an itch away from his back, feathery wings spread out fetchingly along the ground, tail flicking up a cloud of sand.

"If you want." The battle dragon shrugged, snickering as Wing rolled to his pedes with so much enthusiasm he nearly overbalanced, his wings flaring out their primary feathers as he beat them to stay upright. "Didn't your Sire say I had to trail after you unless I wanted to be shred in half?"

"Oh he was just teasing you." The bright golden opticked dragon chirred in amusement as they dropped into the air from the cave. "He's been like that since before I hatched. Come on, I'll need to see them before we go down to the feeding pit."

"Some teasing." Drift muttered, wincing as he remembered where Dai Atlas had struck out at him, the area, recently healed, flared up with fiery ghost pains. He flapped his wings, the snapping beat comforting him as Wing twirled around him in graceful acrobatics of unrestrained joy of flight, shedding a red tinted feather or two as the underground wind channels caught their spread wings. The battle dragon snorted, his ruby inner fire bursting in a stream from his nostrils, flying was a way to get to A to B, not for the tricks Wing was currently trying to impress him with.

He nearly seized up in instinctive terror when they landed on a familiar ledge outside a brilliant crystal cave. A black dragon lay outside among the crystals on the broad ledge as they touched down, ebony feathered wings edged in tinted gold lifting in a stretch, as the Co-leader of the Crystal Mountain dragons, yawned sleepily in the sweltering heat of the crystal sun above them, showing off his pearly white jagged teeth.

Wing, chirring, warbling and chirruping like a newborn hatchling, pranced over to the much larger finely furred dragon, snuggling close to the fur as he snaked down to cuddle his Carrier. The azure optics of the dragon traced his young offspring's movements fondly, gently nudging Wing away with an exaggerated snap of his jaws as the white dragon got a bit too excited and tried to clamber up the much larger dragon's back to curl up and doze. "Go see your Sire, you excitable creature." Axe rumbled as Wing purred like a pleased cat, rubbing along the black dragon and disappeared into the deep recesses of the crystal cave in search of Dai Atlas.

Drift warily inclined his helm in submission as a blue gaze caught him, holding him paralysed before an ebony wing gestured with a casual flick that he was welcome to share Axe's lounging spot. "I see you are getting on with my youngling." Axe finally noted, casting his gaze down to the large feeding area at the base of the mountain where several large dragons were hauling in the orns catch of prey.

"He's annoying." Drift commented shortly as the black dragon beside him snorted in amusement.

"Wing is my first and only hatchling." Axe elaborated suddenly, without any visible prompting, his talons gouging small trenches in the dirt. "Dai Atlas often comments that I was the most defensive of my nest when I had laid my egg, I wouldn't even let him approach unless he brought me a shiny addition to my nest. He still has bite marks on his shoulder from where he got to close."

"And you are telling me this why?" the white dragon asked as he heard the heavy thud of Dai Atlas' steps and the echo of his mighty rumble against the crystal walls, along with Wing's bright chirrs as they spoke, emerging from the cave into the light.

Axe grinned, tossing his helm up to hold and rub it tenderly against the blue scaled one of Dai Atlas as the huge blue, golden tri-horned dragon reached down to greet his mate. "We Carriers are very defensive of our clutches. Remember that."

Wing grinned as he returned to Drift, staring down at the stupefied dragon with a chirp of curiosity as Dai Atlas and Axe shared a knowing chuckle.


	13. Twin

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(After mistaking Wing for an identical jet to... well... Wing, during a conversation with Ultra Rodimus about the Drift comic, the idea for this little drabble popped up. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"But Sire…"<p>

"I said no. It's bad enough that Wing is enthralled with this _Intruder_, I don't want you involved too." The dark, looming visage of Dai Atlas growled down at a small white jet with bright red flashings.

"But…"

"It's safer this way Ankh," the soothing tones of his Carrier sighed with a worn, world weary air, his dark form leaning against the doorframe of the Council Chamber. "You and your twin are just gluttons for trouble, one day you two are going to be the end of me."

The mainly white jet grinned brightly, fluttering his complex wings with a proud air that Dai Atlas promptly glowered at, sensing foul play. The young mech jogged over to his black plated Carrier and embraced him in a hug, purring like a sparkling as Axe raised an optic ridge in amusement, caving irritably quickly, before he shooed the jet in the direction of Wing's berth room…much to Dai Atlas' displeasure.

"You can't keep them apart, Dai. Wing will share with Ankh sooner rather than later. I overheard our twins talking the other orn about 'teasing' our… guest." Axe pointed out as Dai Atlas grumbled and shifted irritably, muttering sourly about his authority being undermined by his own offspring.

"Ankh isn't trained in the ways of the Circle." The Leader of the Knights growled; his engine rumbling like thunder. "He's a singer for Primus' sake!"

"One that is currently at the top of the New Crystal City music charts, so I've been hearing Wing say." Axe soothed with a chuckle, truly entering the room, brushing his fingers along the agitated plane of one of the Triple Changer's wings. "And Drift won't try anything love, he'll be too confused and terrified of the thought of 'another Wing' throwing him around the Training Room to harm Ankh."

"I suppose you're right." Dai Atlas sighed, relenting to his mate's clever, soothing fingers. "Want to go 'face in the gardens and traumatise some Knights?"

"Frag yes!"

_**===Elsewhere===**_

Wing was doing a very interesting little vibrating dance on the spot as they made their way to the jets quarters. The jet would hop from pede to pede in apparent excitement, his wings fluttering and moving, humming with the low whirr of his turbines. The red flashed mech danced out of the lift past a snickering Sprocket who reached out and patted Drift on the shoulder in a mocking gesture of commiseration.

"I'll see you in a few orns, Drift. Have fun!" the tattooed mech giggled with that kind of naïve air that Wing and several of the other Knights seemed to naturally possess in Omega Supreme sized quantities. "Try not to break him Wing! He keeps things interesting around here!"

"We'll see!" Wing chirred, grabbing Drift by the wrist and dragging the startled white mech after him with a youngling's urgency.

Then… the universe seemed to go totally mad. Well… madder than 'being kept against your will in an underground city mad' at any rate.

Because, there, standing leaning with a cockily familiar air, was another Wing, leaning against the Wing-that-held-his-wrist-plating's door. Golden optics, the same sun burnt gold, turned to them and a grin spread across the duplicate's faceplate. Frag, the new mech even had the same 'come 'face me into the floor; I dare you' smile that Wing sported all the time.

Wing made an odd buzz of joy before abandoning Drift in the corridor to bowl over his clone with a kiss. As he stood trying to wrap his processor around the fact that Wing was currently cuddling… Wing, both jets were enjoying each other's frames, fingers teasing wires and denta nipping at each other's lip-plates.

"You're late, my twin." Wing huffed after the greeting was out of the way, having pinned his brother's arms above the identical jet's helm.

"And you're impatient." Ankh replied, his voice a shade lower than Wing's, one of the few differences between them. "Now where's your 'guest'?"

With that, both pairs of golden optics turned to a stunned looking Drift, who was still staring in shock. "Care to join us in a twin sandwich Drift?" Wing purred, grinding his pelvic plating against his brother's who let out a shameless moan. "We'll let you be the filling!"


	14. Hallucination

disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R!

(Crack. Seriously, even I find this a little weird... again, this oneshot popped up after talking with Ultra Rodimus about how Great Swords are made/reproduce, this somehow led to my brain spewing out the image of Dai Atlas having a few hallucinations about said Great Sword reproduction. So... uh... Enjoy?)

* * *

><p>Being ill was not a good thing when you were Dai Atlas.<p>

One, it put him in such a destructive mood, that there was a permanent, specialised team of builders employed specially for the occasion that Dai Atlas broke down a wall, or decided to vindictively destroy the fountain at the front of the citadel.

Two, it made Axe and various others go blurry around the edges and duplicate if they moved about him too fast. Axe had way too much fun with that one…

Three, his Great Sword, in either a sadistic twist, or because it was feeling ill as well, decided to 'share the love' and gave him rather whacky hallucinations, much to the amusement of the entire Circle of Light.

Reason three was probably why he was seeing a random Great Sword hopping down the corridor towards him with little baby Great Swords bouncing along behind it on the tip of their blades, the tiny little swords, no bigger than a dagger, letting out high squeaky chimes from their gems as they followed the parent sword like cyber-ducklings would their Carrier.

"It's too early for this slag." He grumbled, sidestepping the mass of mini-swords as they went on their way, only stopping to greet a concerned looking Axe, whose questing fingers brushed his Great Sword's gem over his shoulder in mild worry.

The Great Sword buzzed contently under Axe's touch, the feverishly hot gem, flashing bright blue. "Back to berth Dai. You've got a virus."

"I'm fine." He grumped, crossing his arms like a stubborn sparkling, even as his vents huffed and wheezed with the strain of keeping his frame cool.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" the black mech asked, rolling his optics and waving three digits in front of Dai Atlas' faceplate.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the Leader of the Circle, snapped, resisting the urge to rub his optics as the fingers blurred and duplicated into six.

"Uh-huh. Berth. Or I'll get Wing." Axe smiled triumphantly, ignoring the snickering Knights that migrated to and fro around them.

"That's not fair." Dai Atlas, _almost_ whined, the key word being almost, he still had his dignity frag it. "You can't keep using our sparkling to make me do everything you want Axe."

"It's either a dose of Wing giving you the irresistible 'You will become my Slave for the next ten breems' pout or you drag your carcass back to our berth." Axe growled back stubbornly.

"Need I remind you that you still owe me a favour?" Dai Atlas rumbled, his ruby optics drifting past his mate to watch another pack of baby-Great Swords bounce past on their tips as a parent Great Sword hopped behind them, its gem crackling with agitated energy, attempting to keep up with the surprisingly fast mini-swords.

"Need I remind you I paid for that by helping you out from that Prank Trap our Wing set up for Sprocket and Dart? I'm pretty sure you don't want those lovely image captures of you dangling from the ceiling of the training room, covered in florescent pink paint to somehow get around the citadel?" the gold detailed mech grinned, being decidedly youngling like when he stuck out his glossa at the agitated Triple Changer.

"That's blackmail." The tri-horned mech huffed, flaring out his wings, almost catching a passing Knight in the faceplate. "And a very unfitting practice for a Master Knight of your stature."

"Cry me a river." Axe hummed, shaking his helm, before giving his mate a puzzled look as he stared intently past him with a frown. "Dai? What are you looking at?" he asked, tilting his helm over his shoulder to look behind him where the corridor was empty.

"Fragging Great Swords are multiplying again." the huge blue mech snarled, glowering at empty space. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the little… herds… we now have of them, hopping around the place. Don't you dare say you're one is going to have a litter as well, if it is, you can recharge elsewhere until they all go and live in the vault!"

"Atlas, you're starting to scare me." Axe said flatly, his blue optics narrowing in obvious concern. "What are you talking about? Great Swords don't have sparklings. They grow fragments of specific emotions on their gems that we break off then put into a Great Sword frame, you know that!"

"Then why do you have some hopping around at your pedes?" Dai Atlas snapped, as Axe gave him a gentle shove to the side to make him turn around.

"Fine, I have some at my pedes," Axe sighed, rolling his optics while simultaneously calling for a medic, taking Dai Atlas by the shoulder armour and steering him towards their quarters, "The little one is called Lulu and the big one is called Twitchy. Happy?"

"That's stupid Axe," Dai Atlas huffed, his optics now tracing some hallucination or other along the ceiling, "You should go get your helm checked."

"I bonded to you," the black mech glowered at the back of his mate's helm, tempted to knock him out and just drag him to their berth, despite Dai Atlas's much heavier bulk. "I don't need it checked, I need a complete CPU wipe." He muttered sourly as he typed in the access codes to their quarters and shoved the Triple Changer onto the berth, but not before extracting his mate's Great Sword from between the long blue wings that Dai Atlas tried to flare for balance. "And stay down." He warned, his tri-horned mate landing faceplate first with a flustered squawk.

"But Axe!" Dai Atlas actually whined, flipping over onto his back to scowl up at his looming black armoured mate.

"Stay!" Axe barked, jabbing the Triple Changer in the chest plates with a finger as the CMO arrived at their quarters, the door giving off a quiet beep of requested entry, "Stay down and I won't have to use the fluffy hand cuffs!"


	15. Size

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(In hindsight and despite writing one-shot after one-shot where Wing was the offspring of Axe and Dai Atlas, I never really thought about why Wing would be so small compared to his Creators Dai Atlas and Axe who are obviously giants. Here's a theory. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Drift hadn't meant to run into the tarp covered frame in the medical bay, it had been the bi-product of Wing flinging him into a rack of ancient spears and training swords which had earned him a trip to the medical bay in the first place.<p>

The tarp had come away from the large frame, much to the medical bots annoyance and slight horror, revealing a giant mech that rivalled Axe in size. The plating was an immaculate, pristine white, streaked with bright claret splashes, blushed with a gold sheen that shone whenever you looked closely at the edges of the unique New Crystal City armour design. Three blue spikes, much like Dai Atlas' own golden crown folded over the helm almost as if they were blown back by an invisible breeze. The wings were curled to the back plating, a larger, more powerful mimic of Wing's own intricate, beautiful wings. In fact, the only thing marring the beautiful frame was the gaping series of holes in the abdominal plating that were half repaired.

"Let's get out of here Drift," Wing had said swiftly, his voice sharp and urgent, dragging Drift to his feet as the Head of the medical staff hissed and yanked the tarp back over the mech's golden opticked helm, hiding it from view.

"Who was that under the tarp?" Drift asked later, tilting his helm in bothered curiosity as Wing danced through a series of kata's with his plasma blades against Sprocket in the training room, the superheated blue blades glancing off the rounded Disk Blades that Sprocket struck and blocked with. Wing, distracted by the Decepticon's question, missed his sparring partner's swipe to his pedes and ended up on his back with a yelp.

"Ha! I win!" Sprocket crowed proudly, flaring his glider wings down at the frowning Wing who turned his helm to give a half sparked glare in Drift's direction, as the black, violet tattooed mech offered him a servo, once he had magnetised his Disk Blades to his thighs.

"You do not." Wing huffed, good-naturedly as Sprocket bounced on his pedes.

"Oh, shush, you're such a sore loser," Sprocket giggled flicking his sparring partner on the audio flare, "Go and answer your Decepticon, I want to see his faceplate when you tell him!"

"Tell him what?" Wing muttered, as he sheathed his blue plasma blades, deliberately avoiding optic contact with the glaring Drift.

"Wing," Drift growled, his now blue optics trying to bore a hole in the jet's helm as Sprocket watched on with a smug air.

Wing mumbled something incoherent, finding the opposite wall very intriguing.

"Wing!" Drift snapped, prompting the stunt jet to jump and say much more clearly.

"It's my _original_ frame."

The white Decepticon gave a dark bark of laughter, which faded into an awkward silence, before he began to look at the fidgeting white and red flier with a new bewildered light in his new optics, "Seriously?"

"Wing here used to be a much larger mech." Sprocket shrugged, patting his sparkling-hood friend on the shoulder turbine soothingly, "After all, he _is_ the sparkling of Dai Atlas and Axe; he's supposed to be on par with their height and mass. I'm surprised you didn't think of it sooner Drift."

"But why are you so…" Drift gestured with a helpless motion to the visibly small, fidgeting Cybertronian stunt jet as he tried to process that _Wing_ of all mechs was the offspring of the greatest (and in the privacy of his processors he added 'and the scariest') warriors of the Circle of Light. "Small?"

"Funny thing about having creators that deserted the military is that you're bound to have Bounty Hunters after them at some point," Wing sighed, finally piping up, leaning into Sprocket's encouraging servo, resting on his turbine. "I was on a scouting mission on Cybertron before we took to the stars, when a clearly short-sighted Bounty Hunter mistook me for Sire, I mean, Dai Atlas. He shot me out of the sky and when I onlined again, I was in this…" Wing said almost despairingly, gesturing to his frame. "Turns out, that while my spark chamber and processors were alright after my crash-landing, everything else was completely trashed. So, Quicksilver, our medic at the time, managed to do a risky operation, which transferred my spark and processors into a new protoform while my old one is getting repaired."

"You mean it's still being fixed?" Drift frowned, tilting his helm in bewilderment, amazed that jet was even still among the living if his frame was _still_ getting patched up.

"It's mostly just cosmetic details and armour repair that's left." Sprocket said, taking over from Wing's narration as the flier ruffled his wings in minute distress. "The only major thing to do is to replace the atmosphere filters, and then we can have Wing stomping around in his original frame again."

"And how long will that take?" Drift asked sceptically, raising an optic ridge in amusement as Wing finally perked up into his usual bouncy self.

"The next week or so." Wing grinned, with a golden playful wink, "Just wait until I can spar with you then Drift!"

Drift looked horrified.


	16. Carrying

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(Thanks to Ultra Rodimus for allowing me to use Titanium again! Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are comfortable Axe?" Dai Atlas fretted, his heavy weight shifting from pede to pede as if he were a much lighter mech.<p>

"You ask me that one more time and I'm going to throw you off the balcony in your recharge!" the black and gold mech in question snarled back, shaking a fist at his navy blue plated mate from where he was reclining on the couch reading the latest news pad, resting the digital equipment on his slightly swollen abdominal plating where the pair's sparkling was beginning to build its protoform. "Primus, you're acting like I'm going to deactivate at any moment! I'm only having a sparkling!"

"You're also recovering from getting stabbed." Dai Atlas huffed back, crossing his arms across his chest plates and attempting to glare assertively at his bonded. "I have a right to be worried."

Axe rolled his optics, turning back to the text on his pad, content to ignore the fretting carrier hen that Dai Atlas had suddenly turned into; and over a little scratch no less, seriously, the blade had barely reached the protoform beneath his armour for Primus' sake! "Are you quite finished?" he enquired blandly as his mate went about the place straightening bits and pieces of furniture in their apartment, the black mech warily keeping an azure optic on Atlas less the Triple Changer suddenly try to herd him towards the berth again for 'Proper Medic Prescribed Rest'.

His mate's cheek plate still looked a little dented from the right hook he had received in return for that little gem of advice. "Look, just go see Titanium upstairs and tell him that I'm finally carrying or something. Just stop… straightening the furniture; you're freaking me out."

"But who's going to look after you?" the tri-horned mech asked straightening a portrait of Cybertron from space, cringing when he received a less than friendly glare from his mate.

"Do you want a matching dent in your other cheek plate?" Axe threatened, making an exaggerated shooing motion as he found an interesting article, "If I can fend you off from trying to lock me in the berth room where it is 'safe', I can certainly handle any other annoying critter than intrudes and no, you can't lock the front door."

The mostly blue mech visibly deflated, the idea coming to his processor just as Axe shot it out of the sky. "I hate it when you think of everything."

"That's life, love." Axe shrugged, rolling shoulder joints in their sockets, giving a small hiss as the flexi-seal covering his wound stretched with a small sting. "Now, get going. Give Titan my regards and tell him to get a bonded already, I swear, he'll be using a Zimmer support frame by the time he gets it into his helm to look for a mate."

"Yes, Dear." Dai Atlas sighed, rolling his optics sarcastically, turning on his heel to leave his carrying mate to his own devices.

_**===Two Floors Up===**_

"And you just… left him down there?" Titanium asked, a shade of disapproval colouring his voice as he handed Dai Atlas a cube of energon.

"Do you see the dent in my face?! He can handle himself." his once-student snapped moodily back, "Axe says to get off your aft and get a mate. And he says hi."

"Are you sure it was a good Idea to let your mate to Carry?" Titanium pondered aloud curiously, "I mean, as cute as the end product will be, it seems our favourite mellow grounder has already had a few temper tantrums. You really should get that dent looked at by the way, I think you might have fractured the jaw joint."

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" Dai Atlas growled, prodding experimentally at his jaw, testing for weak points, his wings twitching in annoyance.

"Of course, forgive my stupidity!" Titanium exclaimed, the epitome of sarcasm, achieving an impressive General class glare that could have peeled the paint off his plating had Dai Atlas' optics had any heat ray ability. "And I'm quite enjoying bachelorhood at the moment thank you; tell Axe he'll have to find another mech to pester about a playmate for the little sparklet."

"You can tell him that," Dai Atlas grouched, "I've already earned my punishment today." He explained, taking a swig of his energon, hissing when he felt a fractured gear grind in his jaw joint and finally snap, locking his mouth shut, "Frag it!" he half mumble-shouted through his clenched denta as his old mentor broke down laughing at him.

After several breems of waving his servos around like a distressed cyber-chicken and gesturing to his mouth, he finally managed to slur-scream at the older mech still snickering in the corner, "Titanium, stop laughing and comm. the fragging medic!"


End file.
